Cryaotic
Cryaotic (born June 11, 1989) known professionally by his YouTube stage name as ChaoticMonki, he is an American Let's Player that specializes in indie, adventure, stealth and horror games, as well as the occasional reading of short stories, mostly Creepypastas, Fanfictions or Internet-related tales. He is known for having a talented set of vocal chords, and also cooperates with other YouTubers (the most popular team-up being with PewDiePie). Cry is known to have a "glass half full" and clearly optimistic attitude and is very passive throughout every even happening in his "Let's Play" games. He is known to sometimes submerge himself to different personas related to the story of every game he plays. 1 example is shown when as he played the indie horror game; Which, where he depicted himself as the "witch's" husband, yelling comedic responses such as "Honey! There's a head in the toilet!" and "Honey, you're creeping me out! Why did I marry that woman". Cry is also known to have numerous fans that are completely obsessed with his "angelic" voice and passive personality, these fans are usually female. This fandom is however greater increased in 1 of his videos, "Hangover Cure", where he reads a Yaoi fanfic of himself and his friend Russ Money. Cry has never revealed his face, but his name and location are known. Generally, he does not want his personal information (name, address, etc.) to be spread, despite some of it already being public and he works to make sure no more of his details become public. He cohosts a Livestream, titled "Late Night with Cry and Russ", every Saturday night with his friends, who, since the beginning of the Stream's history, have been known as "The Late Night Crew", or the "LNC" for short: Russ Money, Scott Jund, and Snake at 11:00 p.m. EST which can be viewed at their twitch.tv account. The stream lasts an average of 8 hours long, into averagley 6-7 AM. Cryaotic is 29 years of age. A common debate among Cry's viewers is whether or not they would like to see his face. It is argued that if he were to be seen, it would ruin the mystery surrounding him. Regardless, he persistently and effectively refuses. Now the subject of asking him results in either being ignored or angry, fan-based retaliation. Cry is believed to wear glasses, evident in one of his Tumblr posts where he describes looking through a recently cleaned pair of glasses is like HD. As a YouTube gamer, Cryaotic does what he does regardless of his subscriber count, and more-so for the pure joy he delights in while playing. According to his Tumblr account, he is setting aside 30 minutes to an hour a day which will be filled with absolutely nothing but looking through fanmail and messages, replying to as many as he can. On another website, a fan asked where the name Cry came from. Cry answered: " Playing Counter Strike as a kid. See a guy named Cryosin. Think it's a cool name. Make a WoW character with the same name. Former name used to be ChaoticMonki. People called me Cry for short on that server with that name. It stuck. Then I wanted to somehow combine the 2 names into something I personally made, that fit me better. So. Cryaotic was born."